A Pleasant Surprise
by AmericanPi
Summary: (Drabble) Cheryl's friends throw her a surprise birthday party... with a twist.


**A/N: Nerdy McNerdface from the SPPf Shippers' Truth or Dare Thread dared me to write a drabble featuring all five of the stat trainers, with a platonic or romantic ship between two of them. I went with Cheryl x Marley as the pairing because I have yet to write a female/female drabble this year. I'm actually really proud of the result. Enjoy.**

* * *

Eterna Forest was quiet as Cheryl walked towards her humble home at the edge of the woods. Too quiet, even. Normally the forest was bustling with activity as Pokemon scurried about, calling to each other as they went about their daily lives. But today even the Pokemon seemed to be holding their breaths as if they were waiting for something to happen.

 _Whatever it is, I hope it's a good thing,_ Cheryl thought as she opened the door to her house.

"SURPRISE! Happy birthday!"

Cheryl broke into a wide grin as she surveyed the scene that greeted her. Four of her closest friends - Marley, Riley, Buck, and Mira - were smiling at her in her living room, which was decorated with balloons and streamers of her favorite color - green. Buck and Mira were in the center of the room, their faces bearing expressions of joy as they carried a large, beautifully frosted cake. Riley was happily releasing a shower of confetti. Even Cheryl's girlfriend Marley, who usually wore a poker face out of habit, looked like she was genuinely enjoying herself as she blew into a horn.

"Oh my goodness, you guys!" Cheryl exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down with excitement, clapping her hands. It was rare for her to act this childish, but she was genuinely touched by the way her friends cared for her enough to throw this surprise party.

"Thank you so much!" Cheryl gushed, grinning from ear to ear as she shut the door behind her, flicking a piece of confetti out of her hair. "Really, it means so much to me."

"No problem, Cheryl," Riley said, chuckling as he tossed the confetti launcher into the trash. "You're a great person who totally deserves the best. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," Cheryl said, warmth spreading through her body.

"Buck and I decorated this cake for you!" Mira exclaimed excitedly, letting go of the cake and pointing at it while bouncing up and down. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Cheryl said sincerely, chuckling slightly as Buck staggered with the large cake somewhat and placed it on the table behind him. "You two must have worked hard on it."

"Don't worry Cheryl, it was totally worth it," Buck said, grinning as he dusted his hands. "The look on your face as you walked in here! It was _priceless_ , man! Happy birthday."

"Thank you, all of you," Cheryl said, a wave of happiness overtaking her. "Really, I feel super lucky that I have such great friends."

Marley put her noisemaker down and smiled shyly as she took out her hand from behind her back, revealing a lovely bouquet of pink and yellow flowers. "For you," she said, presenting the bouquet to Cheryl.

"Oh, Marley, they're lovely," Cheryl gushed, taking the flowers and admiring them. She turned to her girlfriend and blushed. "Just like you."

Marley's pale face flushed bright red at Cheryl's words, and Cheryl felt something warm and fuzzy rising in her chest. She and Marley had been dating for years now, but she still felt so lovestruck whenever Marley did something kind like this. Cheryl was about to find an empty vase to put the flowers into when, to her surprise, Marley knelt to the ground, blushing even more.

"Marley, are you alright?" Cheryl asked, confused.

Marley looked Cheryl in the eye, smiling slightly, and said, "I know this is very sudden, but Cheryl, I love you and we've been together for a while now, so…" She pulled out a small velvet box, held it in front of her, and opened it. Inside was a lovely diamond ring.

"Cheryl, will you marry me?"

Cheryl gasped, excitement pounding in her chest. She could hardly hear herself think as Buck and Mira cheered.

"Cheryl's getting married! M-A-R-R-I-E-D!" Buck yelled happily.

"Here comes the bride!" Mira sang, dancing around.

"Hush, hush, let Cheryl speak!" Riley exclaimed, though his voice sounded excited as well.

Cheryl's face flushed as her heart pounded in her chest. This was the happiest day in her life. She felt giddy as she spoke.

"Yes, Marley, I will," Cheryl said passionately, embracing Marley lovingly. Cheryl closed her eyes and grinned, reveling in the love of her fiancee and the happiness of her true friends.

This was the best surprise ever.

-END-


End file.
